kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Galactic Nova
There are some things about Nova that I'm a bit confused about, when kirby blew up his heart the cog on the left of him flew out, some of his surface around it flew out and the left side of his body stopped working. When meta-knight revived him the cog was back but the left of his body still didn't work, the only reason for that that I can think of is that the parts of him used by Marx stopped the left of his body from working. Also, the cog comes back but the surface around it doesn't, if they were blown off in the same explosion why wouldn't the surface come back? 14:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Reply When Marx revived, maybe he used the cover (or whatever it is). --Kirby111 Talk to me 16:35, 23 December 2008 (UTC) hmm... not likely, as Meta Knightmare Ultra depicts nova's face completely, save for a larger hole... unless you're talking about a SECTION of the cover that was near the hole in his head where the gear is, then it's completely logical... -Anonymous Species? In Marx Souls text thing it refuses to NOVA as a NOVA could there be more then one?--Luigibros2 22:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Name Nova or NOVA? It's-a me, BrawlFan181! The Dream Fountain's Stars There are some mistake's first The Stars are 8 not 7 and one of them is gained from Popstar's Dream Spring and also The Stars are all of the Gamble Galaxy's Springs not of The Planet around Pop Star can someone correct this? 14:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Rename I propose we rename this page "Galactic Nova" to fit more with Galactic Nova Nucleus. That name is used in the headline already. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 21:20, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :As this is apparently the most recent name, I don't see why not. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:26, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. Let's do it. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 12:43, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Galactic Nova in Robobot Does this count as Galactic Nova or is it a different one. There is confirmed multiple of them so should we put it on this page or make a seperate one? DeDeDe Devious (talk) 14:15, April 28, 2016 (UTC)Dedede Devious :There's a resemblance, but I wouldn't assume it IS Galactic Nova yet. Let's wait for more info. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 15:04, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :Well, he summons all of the things on his face, a remix of his theme plays, and he dies in the same way the other one did. Since there were multiple Novas made, this one could just be a different colored one. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 21:20, April 28, 2016 (UTC)Dedede Devious ::The relation is likely, but again, we should just wait until we know more to make an official decision on this topic. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:25, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Here is the OS form. Can't deny it now. Including the fact that you go into his core and fight the heart. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 22:06, April 28, 2016 (UTC)Dedede Devious :: ::: ::::Really though, should I add this to the "Games" section? I think it deserves to be more included than just part of the trivia. Nawor3565 (talk) 16:03, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :Since we know that there are multiple of these species shouldn't we group both Nova and Star Dream in "Clockwork Stars". This would clear all the confusion that can be cleared with the little information we have. Since we don't have confirmation, we must assume these two are different entitities, while also obviously being the same species, after all, there are subtle differences here and there in their appearance and the way they function. Kirby Planet Robobot takes place after SSU, so Star Dream cannot be an 'immature' version of Nova. So as long as we don't have more information, I propose to put them both in a single article, Clockwork Stars. Aphid-Kirby (talk) 15:20, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Shinya Kumazaki, the director, will be answering questions sent in by fans soon. Before we make any moves, we should learn what he has to say about the game and its characters. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 21:44, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh that's true! cool! were you able to ask him anything? Aphid-Kirby (talk) 00:36, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I posted a question about enemy names. I hope he reveals some names in the future. The questionnaire is still open to submissions for a few hours. https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADV0aCMGG9wA NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 00:41, July 15, 2016 (UTC) A "Comet"? I'm checking on the page and it doesn't seem to state anywhere on where Nova was called a "comet". Shouldn't we refer to it as a Clockwork star in terms of species since it seems to be more linked to Nova (and Star Dream) in terms of current Kirby canon? DestructionRobotnik (talk) 16:03, November 17, 2017 (UTC) :Nova being called a comet is from one of Marx's quotes in the intro to Milky Way Wishes. Iqskirby (talk) 16:34, November 17, 2017 (UTC)